PLDs are a well-known type of integrated circuit that may be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, Input/Output Blocks (IOBs), Configurable Logic Blocks (CLBs), dedicated Random Access Memory Blocks (BRAM), multipliers, Digital Signal Processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, Delay Lock Loops (DLLs), Multi-Gigabit Transceivers (MGTs) and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by Programmable Interconnect Points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that may include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and the programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data may be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to Input/Output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In other CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration sequence.
For all of these PLDs, the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Some PLDs, such as the Xilinx Virtex® FPGA, can be programmed to incorporate blocks with pre-designed functionalities, i.e., “cores”. A core can include a predetermined set of configuration bits that program the FPGA to perform one or more functions. Alternatively, a core can include source code or schematics that describe the logic and connectivity of a design. Typical cores can provide, but are not limited to, DSP functions, memories, storage elements, and math functions. Some cores include an optimally floor planned layout targeted to a specific family of FPGAs. Cores can also be parameterizable, i.e., allowing the user to enter parameters to activate or change certain core functionality.
The configuration bitstream used to configure today's PLDs may either be transmitted in the clear, i.e., non-encrypted, or conversely, it may be transmitted to the PLD in an encrypted format. Regardless of the encryption state of the configuration bitstream, decryption keys may nevertheless be stored within the PLD during key access mode. Should the decryption keys be transmitted to the PLD in the clear during key access mode, a possibility exists that an unintended recipient may gain control of the data decryption keys. After the data decryption keys have been stored, a further possibility exists that the data decryption keys can be accessed by an unauthorized entity and subsequently used to decrypt highly valuable encrypted configuration bitstreams.
Public key methods are a well known form of data decryption key protection, whereby data decryption keys may be encrypted prior to transmission without risk of unauthorized access. Public-key methods, however, require large blocks of logic and may add a significant amount of time to the PLD configuration process. Accordingly, substantial execution time and semiconductor die area penalties may result from the use of the public-key methods to protect data decryption keys and other sensitive data within the PLD. Accordingly, efforts continue to enhance methods for data decryption key protection without the need for additional logic and execution time.